tres chicas raras 2 el regreso de las locas
by laura343
Summary: vamos rapido ... de nuevo estas locas en el local vamos a ver como les va en esta pizzeria si viven o mueren aviso son groseras fanaticas de las arepas entre otras cosas pasen a ver pliss esta historia va dedicada a mis mejores amigas ... XD
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY YO LAURA 234 CAMBIEN DE SECION AHORA ES ESTA VOY A CONTINUAR MI VIEJA HISTAORIA**

 **TITULO** : volviendo

Nina – que hacemos

Gabi – mira ya abrieron la pizzería de nuevo –

Laura – estas pensando lo que yo –

Nina se para de la cama y sale del cuarto se va hacia la cocina – mmm quedo torta de chocolate mama –

-que pasa –

Nina – me la puedo comer –

-si claro , una pregunta –

Nina – si que pasa –

-vas a trabajar de nuevo en ese restaurante –

Nina – si por que? –

-no por nada –

Voy a mi habitación rezando que no alla hecho algún desorden abro la puerta de un golpe y …- que hecen –

Laura – nada porque piensas que vamos a hacer algo malo – le dice con una ceja arqueada

Nina – no se acuerdan lo que paso la ultima vez

Flashback…

Nina – ya vengo voy al baño no hagan desastre – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

20 minutos después …

Nina – por verga esta mi pintura esta en el techo y por que hay huellas en la pared no voy a volver a comprar cheetos quien fue

Laura – fue ella –señalo a gabi

Gabi – mentirosa esa fuistetu coño tu madre- le lanza un zapato a laura pero falla y le pega nina

Nina - **¡GABI!-** dije con un grito épico

Fin del flashback …

Laura – haaaaaaa ya me acorde jajaja pero eso fue culpa de gabi

Gabi – claro que no – la mira con enojo

Laura – vamos a por el trabajo-

…

Gabi – me lo paro –

Laura- taxi- dijo intentando bailar

Gabi – no hagas eso no te queda bien –

Laura – cállate –

Nina – como es que llegaron ser mis amigas- dijo con una gota en la frente

Al llegar entraron y fueron directito a la oficina del gerente

Laura – buenas tarde –

Gerente – ha son ustedes quieren el trabajo

Gabi –pues claro

Gerente – firmen aquí , toma el uniforme , la mascara y suerte comienzan hoy a las 11:40-

Nina – ok gracias adiós –

El gerente cierra la puerta de golpe , nosotras nos quedamos con cara de WTF

Laura –ok voy a mi casa a dormir –

Gabi – yo también –

Nina – ok nos vemos hasta la noche –

Laura – que aburrida estoy – de la nada empezó a sonar mi teléfono era ¿alexandra?- alo que lo que marica todo bien –

Alexandra-si marica y tu

Laura – bn bn y que paso con el loco ese

Alexandra – no termino con migo

Laura – lo siento

Alexandra – no importa y tu tienes trabajo

Laura – si empiezo hoy por

Alexandra – ha ok mira –

Laura – que-

Alexandra – mañana vas al juego de boleibol

Laura – creo que no marica –

Alexandra – ha ok dale que me esta llamando del trabajo

Laura –dale chao – cuelgo el teléfono y me acuesto a dormir

11:35

Laura –que hora es **¡MIERDA!-** Sali corriendo de mi habitación al baño y después me fui corriendo a la pizzería DATO: vivo cerca del restaurante jajajaja

Nina – parece que hubieras sido perseguida por malandros

Gabi – jajajaja si na chica estas mas sudada que cochino en matadero

Laura – solo entremos – el gerente nos dio la llave cuando entramos estaba todo totalmente oscuro – vamos a la oficina

Gabi – queee no hay puerta NOOOO –

Laura – para que carajos servirá esta cabeza de Freddy

Nina – me imagino que es para espantar algunos animatronicos

Gabi – y la linterna

Nina – me imagino que es para ver quien entra en el pasillo

Laura – hay que estar muy pendiente

12:00 am

Nina – comenzó el juego

 **Ok ok hasta aquí quedo es te fic se que es corto pero voy a intentar hacer la próxima mas larga pero hasta que espero que le guste** despidiendoce **con un abrazote y un besito chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA COMO ESTAN A QUI CON EL CAPITULO QUE FALTABA DE ESTAS CHICAS**

 **DATO : LENGUAJE INECESARIO , AREPAS ,ESTUPIDESES, AREPAS , GRITOS Y MAS AREPAS JAJAJAJA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS SIGUAMOS …**

 **TITULO:** EL MARICON DE BONNIE … :V

12:00 am

Nina – ok voy a analizar lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir –

Laura – para que si ya pudimos una vez podemos una segunda no seas tan aguafiestas – dijo mientras se acostaba en la mesa para intentar " dormir "

Gabi – que haces – laura no le presto atención y se acostó – no me escuchas o eres sorda – estaba molesta

Laura – sabes que a ti no te hablo eso te pasa por remplazarme con liszy – se volteo para volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Gabi – esta bien no me hables – dijo de brazos cruzados

Nina – gabi necesito que este pendiente de las cámaras porfavor – ni siquiera le dirigio la mirada a laura porque ya sabia que no lo iba a hacer y siguió con lo suyo

Laura estaba completamente dormida gabi viendo las cámaras y dándole cuerda a la caja musical de mierda mietras nina completamente cagada viendo los conductos de ventilación gabi miraba a nina con cara de WTF … la ponía nerviosa ya que estaba caminado por aquí y por alla solo se escuchaba el bendito ventilador que lo intentamos apagar pero no funciona hasta el momento que gabi le dio el soponcio y – APAGATE PUTA MIERDA – dijo mientras le daba golpe con un palo sabra dios de donde lo saco mientras nina peleando intentando quitarle el palo sin ser lastimada – dame calmate siéntate relájate respira – cuando ve las cámaras – SE- SE –

Gabi – se se que?

Nina – se movio elmariconconejoazulconpintadehomosexualrecienviolado

Gabi – que no entendí ni media arepas de lo que dijistes

Nina – que el conejo se movio mira

Gabi – mierda si marica creo que voy a cagar la arepa que me comi –

Nina – laura parate –

Laura – no quiero –

Nina – entonces fue placer conocerte – dijo mientras le apretaba la mano

Laura – no marica no digas eso –le dio un abrazo a nina – yo no te quiero dejar –

Nina – ya pues quítate – le da un empujoncito

1:00 am

Gabi – apenas son las una – se puso de rodillas a llorar – por que sera que el tiempo va tan lento –

Nina – ya viene el maricon

Las dos – QUE?

Nina – que viene conejo

Las dos – ¡QUE!

Las tres se pusieron la mascara esperaron a que el conejo saliera , las tres temblaban como nunca y se pusieron a orar – padre nuestro que estas en el cielo ayudanos a sobrevivir amen-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T Bonnie – hola

Laura – ha hola como estas

T Bonnie – muy bien y tu

Nina – excelentes tu primera noche andando por ahí

T Bonnie – si como se llaman

Laura – mi nombre es laura ella es nina y ella es gabi – pronuncio la ultima con desganas

T Bonnie – me tengo que ir adiós

Las tres – si adiós – cuando de repente nina se desmaya

Las dos - ¡NINA!- se alertaron las dos

Laura – estas bien nina

Nina – si

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. y asi paso la hora ya eran como las 5 y 58 solo faltaban 2 minutos lo que paso solo fueron puras visitas del conejo maricon pero todo bien a las tres se le notaban ojera como si de madrugar se tratara ups verdad que lo hicieron ellas solo esperaban el hermoso sonido de las seis en punto tenían hambre , sueño ,ganas de matar, entre otras cosa normales los rayos del sol les aturdia 6:00 am salieron corriendo como si hubiera leche en un mercal (aviso : chiste venezolanos solo nosotros lo entendemos ) cada quien pa su casa a dormir hasta la noche siguente claro si es que la tia con los 6 muchachos le PICA el culo llega a las 7 de la mañana a arruinarles el momento COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **HASTA A QUI FUE UN POCO APRESURADO YA QUE ESTOY UTILIZANDO COMPU PRESTADA Y HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON EL ITERNET PERO BUENO**

 **QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A MIS QUERIDAS MEJOR AMIGA :NYNOSKA Y A ELISABET**

 **UN ABRAZOTE Y UN BESITO SAYONARA … 3 3 ;3 XDXDXD**


End file.
